It's Complicated
by Thewolvesaremyfamily
Summary: Set after graduation. 7 years after Klaus left everything started to change in Mystic Falls and the werewolves finally started to fight back. But what happens when a certain blonde vampire gets bitten and she needs the hybrids blood? How does she feel about his seven year old daughter? Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries or the Originals
1. Chapter 1

**An: Jeremy is still dead so is Kol, Bonnie is alive and is a witch. They managed to kill Silas after he killed Katherine from taking her blood and they never found Amara. This is set 7 years after graduation and 5x11 never happen (even though I can't stop thinking about it). No Beta so sorry for any errors. **

Chapter 1

It had been 7 years since Klaus left Mystic Falls. The gang thought that they had finally found peace with the hybrid and his family gone but that was shortly lived. A year ago the werewolves of Mystic Falls started to kill all the vampires and anyone who was associated with them. Of course the gang tried to prevent it and faced the werewolves before they could change on the full moon but it did come at a cost. Many of their friends got killed or injured and one night Matt was attacked by a werewolf. They managed to save him but everyone including himself thought it would be best if he turned into a vampire to protect himself. He never thought that he would become a vampire but when it was suggested, he agreed because he wanted more out of life. He was still in contact with Rebekah but he was also still stuck in the same town, working at the Grill. The werewolves knew that they were going to lose and that's when the impossible happen.

Elena, Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie and Matt all ran into the Salvatore house as they were being chased by the werewolves. As soon as Damon closed the door, Elena started to panic and say "this shouldn't be happening, how this can be happening? It's not even a full moon".

Damon walked over to her as Bonnie focused a spell on the door. He held her by the shoulders and said "Elena, calm down".

"But Damon how can they do that? It's not a full moon and when we tried to kill them they just got straight back up. It's like...it's like..."

Bonnie opened her eyes and said "magic" they all looked at her and she turned around to continue "I had a feeling that I could sense magic when we were around the wolves. I thought it might just be the amount of power I'm using but it would explain how they are able to change and not get injured".

Stefan said "but everything can be killed. To hold up a spell like that, the witch must be intensely powerful to be able to do that, right?"

"Yes but what I felt it was different...it was like an entire coven was there".

Within a second the house was attacked. A werewolf shot through the door that Bonnie had been using a spell on and more followed through the windows, breaking the glass into pieces. Bonnie fought the werewolves with her magic but because of the magic helping them, she could only focus on one at a time. The vampires in the house fought with their fists but knew that by one bite they would die a painful death.

As they all fought the werewolves they knew that the ones that they killed wouldn't be dead for long. They felt like they were winning when they head a scream. They all looked to where it was coming from and found that a werewolf had its teeth in Caroline's shoulder. Matt rushed over and snapped the werewolf neck. He had learned all his moves, how to control his abilities and hunger from Stefan and Caroline. They knew what it was like to want to keep your humanity and how the guilt of killing someone could consume them and he was grateful to have such good friends.

The werewolves started to back off which confused them. They all began to walk out of the door when the house began to shake and Stefan shouted "get out of here".

Stefan helped Caroline as she felt weak from the bite and Matt helped Bonnie as she was still human and could get hurt. Suddenly, parts of the house started to fall and crashed in front of Damon and Elena. They were just about to jump over the broken pieces of house when a fire started to gather around them. Stefan gave Damon and Elena a worried look and Damon said "get out of here".

"but-" Elena interrupted.

"We'll be fine, just get Caroline to safety". He nodded then walked Caroline out of the now burning house. Damon and Elena looked at each other and she placed her hand in his and said "I love you".

"I love you too" Damon said before he leaned down to kiss her.

Outside Stefan stopped at the side of the car where Matt and Bonnie were and looked at the house. He let go of Caroline just as the house collapsed and what pieces were left caught fire. Stefan whispered "no" with tears in his eyes.

He was about to run to the house but Matt held him back and said "we have to go Stefan, Caroline needs Klaus' blood...they're gone Stefan, I'm sorry".

Stefan looked at Caroline and Bonnie and could see that Caroline needed help and fast. He looked back at the house and knew that Elena wouldn't want her friend to die. He then said "we have to get to New Orleans. You're driving" he gave the keys to Matt.

As Matt sat in the driver's seat and Bonnie in the passenger, she said "we need to go to my house first" he nodded then drove to Bonnie's.

When they got there, there was a werewolf outside but Bonnie managed to use magic to hold it off long enough so she could get onto the property. Due to it being her Grams place before hers it was surrounded with magic. Bonnie used that magic to create a force field from the werewolves. As soon as Bonnie ran into the house it was only moments later when she ran back out carrying Emily Bennett's Grimoire that she now considered her own.

When she sat back in the car she noticed that the werewolf had gone and it had made her worry if it was going to get more of its pack. As matt set off Bonnie looked at Stefan and said "how long do you think it will take to get to New Orleans?"

"By driving and not raising any suspicion, about 15 hours".

Bonnie licked her lip then looked at Caroline who was leading her head against the window "hey Care, you alright?"

Caroline forced a smile and said "never better".

"Listen to me Care, your going to be alright I promise".

Caroline looked out of the window and didn't answer. Bonnie turned back round to face the road. Caroline wasn't worried about the werewolf bite because she had been bit twice before, thanks to him. She couldn't get Klaus out of her mind. She knew that she would have to see him and his words still ring in her head like a song _"I promise to be your last"._ She had broken up with Tyler because he wasn't as into the relationship than she was. She told herself that everyday but really her feelings for Klaus were taking her over and she didn't feel it was right to keep pulling him along. Tyler knew it too as when they broke up he blamed it all on her feelings for Klaus. She denied it of course. She wondered what he had been doing for the last 7 years and if he still had feelings for her.

**AN: leave me a review and tell me what you think. I really shouldn't be writing this story because I already have two others on the go and I'm doing my GCSE's, but the idea wouldn't leave me along. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They got out of the car because they needed to fill the tank up. It was 12 o'clock in the afternoon and Caroline lay on the backseat with her eyes closed. Matt, Bonnie and Stefan were all filling up the car and Bonnie said "how much further?"

"We're about an hour away".

All three of them glanced at Caroline and could see she was in pain. Matt brushed a hand through his hair and said "she can't take this much longer, what are we going to do".

Bonnie shrugged and said "what can we do? The only thing we can do is get her to Klaus".

Inside the car Caroline was at the stage where she was having hallucinations and they were all about him. She remembered the first time she met Klaus and even though she was scared she knew that there was a different side to him. She watched as she recalled her memory of every time they saw each other and could see how much he had changed just for her.

She was pulled out of her hallucinations when Stefan got in the car and put her head on his lap. She looked up at him and said "Stefan-"

"Hey, don't talk okay. Save your energy little sister".

She smiled and said "big brother".

"Didn't I say don't talk".

She laughed and struggled as she said "little sisters don't listen to there big brothers".

He held out a blood bag with a straw in and said "drink, you need your strength".

After a few sips she turned her head away and Bonnie and Matt got back into the car. Bonnie passed a cloth and a bottle of water that she got from inside the shop to Stefan. He put the water onto the cloth and began to dab Caroline's forehead. As Matt started the car again Caroline said "guys...I just want...to say...I love you all and that-" Matt interrupted.

"Don't say goodbyes Caroline it isn't time. We're going to get you to Klaus and the only time your aloud to say goodbye is when you are off travelling the world and shopping in Paris, okay?" she laughed slightly but then nodded. Tears started to fall down her cheek and Stefan brushed them away with his thumb. She smiled at him in thanks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~_It's complicated_~~~~~~~~~~~~

Klaus was having a good day with his daughter till he had to attend a meeting. He loved his daughter more than he even thought he would, more than he loved his kingdom. He would give up everything for her. She looked the spitting image of him which he was proud of. She had long light-brown hair, pale white skin and sapphire blue eyes. He was glad that she didn't look anything like Hayley after she betrayed the child. He named her Kiara-Abigail Mikaelson. Her name meant bright and fathers joy. The day that Kiara was born, Hayley had abandoned her and made it clear that she didn't have any feelings for the child and that she was an abomination. The only thing that stopped him from killing her was Kiara, because Hayley had given him a daughter he would let her run and be free just this once. But on that day he swore to himself that if anyone or anything that included Hayley tried hurting Kiara in any way he would end them.

Kiara stayed in her room as Klaus went for his meeting. It was of course at the entrance of their home that they shared with Elijah and Rebekah. As Klaus sat down at the head of the table as King of New Orleans he looked to his left to see some humans including the Father Kieran who he was on good terms with sat. On his right were some of his vampires that included Marcel, Rebekah and on the other end of the table sat Elijah.

As Klaus sat down he said "what is this meeting all about?"

One of the humans said "it seems that some of your vampires aren't exactly following the rules. In the last week we have had 4 attacks-" Rebekah interrupted.

"We're vampires, what do you expect?"

"The attacks don't bother us it's that your vampires are becoming sloppy. They are not killing their victims nor are they compelling them to forget".

Klaus said "what has happened to these humans?"

Elijah stepped in and said "they have been disposed of, brother".

Klaus nodded his head towards Elijah before another human said "you're forgetting that if your vampires continue down this path word will spread that this town is full of crazy people. Less people coming here mean less food for you and less money in our pockets".

Father Kieran rolled his eyes as he didn't really care about the money, only that the humans were safe. Klaus smirked at his reaction then looked at Marcel and Diego and said "spread the word. Tell all the vampires that if any leave their meals uncompelled they will be dealing with me" they both nodded. Klaus had only been at the meeting for five minuets and he was bored. It was nearing one o'clock and he wanted to spend some time with his daughter. He looked around and said "is there anything else to discuss".

"There is the matter of the witches" Father Kieran said.

"What about them?" he was suddenly interested.

"You may have allowed them to practise magic as long as it wasn't against you or your family but recently there has been nothing".

"What do you mean nothing?"

Marcel says "nothing as in their not doing anything. They're only doing simple spells and many of them aren't in town anymore, or so we think". This made Klaus curious as even after he became King once more the witches still rebelled but only a few in numbers. Those not doing anything must mean they are planning something or have given up, which Klaus seriously doubted.

Before he could say anything the doors to his home flung open. The two vampires that were placed on guard flung backwards and were knocked unconscious. Klaus and everyone else at the table stood up but when the vampires started to move forward, all of them except Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah flew into the air and stayed there. Klaus looked and could see that it was the Bennett witch who had them there. He smirked when Stefan walked in and said "you can put my vampires down now they wont hurt you" Bonnie dropped them and some of them growled in frustration. Klaus made a sign for them to back off and they stood.

Stefan stood in front of him next to Bonnie and said "Klaus, we need your blood".

Klaus took a drink of wine that he had on the table and said with a smirk "and why is that?"

"It's Caroline, she been bit".

What no one realised was that Kiara had come out of her room and had snuck down stairs to watch what was happening with the new people. She his behind a pillar and could see what effect the girls named had on her father. She could see him stiffen when the man said he name.

"Where is she?" Klaus said.

"Matt" Stefan shouted. Kiara could see that, that named had an impact on her auntie. She could see her auntie Rebekah smile even though they were discussing a girl dying. She would defiantly have to meet this Matt and Caroline.

Matt used his vampire speed and came rushing in with Caroline in his arms. He looked at them with a worried look and said "Stefan, she's not breathing". Matt gently placed her on the floor as Stefan, Bonnie and Klaus rushed over. Due to Klaus being a lot older he was faster and was on the floor next to Caroline in a heartbeat.

**AN: I always saw Stefan and Caroline's relationship like little sister and Brother that's why they refer to each other as that. Hope you like it, please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Klaus stared down at her lifeless body he began to panic. He needed Caroline alive, she was the only woman to have ever truly captured his heart, the only woman who was fit enough to be his queen...the only woman he would love for the rest of eternity. Rebekah stood next to Matt and he had an arm gathered around her waist. Elijah, Bonnie and Stefan stood together as they watch Klaus gather Caroline onto his lap. He bit into his wrist and placed it on her mouth hoping that she would drink. The people from Mystic falls and the other Originals were use to this as they all knew of Klaus' feelings for Caroline. However, the council made up of the vampires and humans were shocked to see Klaus act in such a way. Kiara started to move out of her hiding place and walk towards her father but not too close. After a few moments of her not drinking Klaus said "come on love drink".

Klaus sighed in relief when he heard her heart start to go back to normal, well as normal as it can get for a vampire. She opened her eyes and placed a hand on his arm as her fangs sunk into him. He smoothed down her hair with his hand and he loved the feel of her fangs in him, it just felt right. "Have at it, love" After she took a few large gulps down of his blood she pulled away slightly and smiled at him. She noticed the number of humans and vampires that stared at her in amazement. She glared at Klaus and said "you're not seriously going to eat a priest, are you?"

Klaus and the original siblings laughed at the look on Caroline's face and even Father Kieran smirked. Before anyone noticed Caroline's back was pressed against Klaus' chest and he smiled as she was asleep. He looked toward the council trying to hide his smile and said "meeting over". Klaus gathered Caroline in his arms and then uses his vampire speed carried her upstairs to a room.

All of the humans left except Father Kieran and so did the vampires except Marcel and Diego. The three walked up to the new comers and Father Kieran held out a hand "welcome to New Orleans" Stefan shook his hand "I trust you will stick to the same rules that we have here".

"Of course" Stefan glanced at Elijah who stepped in.

"These vampires are some of the best I know to control their thirst. They will not be a problem. Stefan Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett and" he turned to Matt "it would seem Matt Donovan has disappeared with my sister. Anyway, meet Father Kieran, he represents to humans in the council" they all shook hands and Father Kieran left.

As Marcel and Diego approach Diego said "if you ever lift me in the air like that again I'll snap your neck" he said to Bonnie.

Bonnie starts to give him an aneurism but Marcel holds his hand out and says "hey, hey lets not be too quick to judge. Lets just get to know each other before death threats and magic is used" he looked at Diego as he stood back from his head ach "besides didn't you hear her last name, she's a Bennett" he looked back at Bonnie "one of the three most powerful witch families I presume?"

"You would be correct" Bonnie said.

Elijah said "Bonnie, Stefan meet Marcel and Diego". Kiara started to slip towards the stairs to see where her father and the blonde were.

~~~~~~~~~~~~It's Complicated~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Klaus carried Caroline upstairs he took her to the closest room to his. He places her down on the bed, took her shoes off and put the cover over her. He was acting like a true gentleman. He brushed the blonde hair away that covered her beautiful face and just stared at her. He couldn't tell whether it was seconds, minuets or hours. He would admire her beauty for eternity if she would let him. Without noticing Kiara was stood at the door and was watching her father. Klaus leaned down and placed a kiss to Caroline's forehead then he got up to leave. Kiara couldn't believe the effect that this woman brings out on her father. He is only ever kind and gentle with her and yet he doesn't like to show it in public. As Klaus comes near the door, Kiara uses her speed that she inherited from her father to rush to her bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~It's Complicated~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matt and Rebekah rushed off because they hadn't seen each other in 7 years. As soon as Rebekah's bedroom door was closed she was up against the wall and Matt ripped her shirt off. He moved his lips from hers and began to kiss down her jaw line then neck. As he was doing this Rebekah removed his shirt and he eventually said "god, I missed you".

Rebekah smiled but then she used her vampire speed and rushed to the bed holding him underneath her. He smirked as she said "what did I say?"

"I don't remember".

She leans down and with each word she kisses his neck leading up to his lips "don't call, don't write. And whatever you do don't you dare miss me".

He used his vampire abilities to flip them over so he was on top and he said "well from the look of things you missed me to". She pulled him down to catch his lips and the night of passion began or midday of passion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~It's Complicated~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Klaus left Caroline he walked back downstairs to greet his other 'guests'. He noticed that Diego and Bonnie were fighting and he shouted "shut up! Now we are all going to have to be civil because I seriously don't want the witch to open hell in my house, literally". Ever since he met bonnie, he didn't underestimate her powers and he didn't know if she could open hell but he wouldn't put it past her.

"I have a name you know" Bonnie says.

"I know you do" she rolled her eyes. Klaus then said "now, the only thing I want to know is how Caroline ended up like that?"

Stefan said "for the past 7 years we have been having a few problems in Mystic Falls. It was only until yesterday that those problems escalated and a werewolf bit Caroline".

Klaus had to clench his teeth in anger "it wasn't a full moon".

"That was our problem. The wolves started to turn on us a few weeks after you left but we could control them and save everyone who they were after. Unfortunately, it came to the price where we had to turn Matt so he could protect himself. We don't know how but we suspect that witches are involved so the wolves could turn any time they wanted".

"The wolf that hurt Caroline, is it dead?" you could see a slight colour in his eyes from his hybrid form.

"No" Bonnie said. Klaus turned around slightly "Klaus, you have to understand that when they were in their wolf form, we couldn't hurt them".

He stood right in front of her and said "what I understand is that I made the mistake of leaving Caroline in a town with a bunch of people who couldn't protect her". Klaus completely forgot that Marcel and Diego were there and he basically just confessed how much he cared for Caroline. He looked at them and said "what are you two still doing here?"

Marcel held up his hands and said "hey just looking out for you man" before him and Diego flashed out of the room.

Klaus then looked back to Stefan and Bonnie and said "where is Damon, the doppelganger and Tyler?" it pained him to say Tyler's name but knew that if Tyler was there, this all could have been prevented.

Stefan said "Damon and Elena are dead. Yesterday when we were fighting the wolves, due to magic the house started to burn and collapsed with them inside...we had to get Caroline out of there" that was the only good new that Klaus had heard, that Caroline was their main priority. "However, I don't know where Tyler is as he left a while back".

Before anyone could say anything a sweet voice said "daddy" they all turned and Kiara ran up to Klaus and he picked her up. She looked at the new comers and said "hello I'm Kiara-Abigail but most people just call me Kiara. It's nice to meet you".

Stefan and Bonnie smiled and Stefan says "it's a pleasure to meet you too, I'm Stefan Salvatore".

"So this is the hybrid child. Sorry I'm Bonnie Bennett".

"You two are from the stories".

"What stories?"

"The stories that daddy, Uncle Elijah and Auntie Rebekah tell me".

They both shoot glances at Klaus and Elijah but then Elijah said "Miss Bennett, how is it you know of the child?"

She shrugged and said "the spirits and nature" she saw the worry on Klaus' face and said "don't worry I told Stefan but I didn't tell Caroline".

He smiled slightly and nods at her. He then looks at Elijah and says "brother, can you please show these two to their rooms" Elijah nods and the other two shoot him a look "Caroline needs her rest and I'm pretty sure you don't want to go back to Mystic Falls soon". They both smile and followed Elijah up the stairs.

When they were out of sight Klaus put Kiara down and she said "daddy, what are you doing now?"

He smirked and said "well I was planning on spending the rest of the day with the most beautiful princess in the world, do you know where I can find one?"

She smiled and said "I'm a beautiful princess".

"Yes you are" he kissed her forehead.

She used her speed when he pulled away and said "race you" so she ran up to her room in a gush of wind. Klaus smiled at his daughter but then soon followed her.

**AN: I will be updating tomorrow as well, for the spirit of Valentines Day (which I hate). Please review and tell me what you think. Spoiler: Also in the next chapter Caroline will finally meet Kiara. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Caroline woke up the next day, she was shocked of where she was but then she quickly remembered yesterday's events and how she saw Klaus again. She saw the shocked expressions of everyone in the room and she wondered why that was, but the only expression she could truly remember was his. She could remember the smile on his face and the way her said her nickname _love_. She had truly missed him. As she rubs her eyes from sleep she could feel something on her wrist and when she looked down she could see a bracelet made out of coloured strings and beads. The string had different colours and was formed into a plat while the beads went through them. She could tell a child made this and her question was answered when she sat up and saw a child with light-brown hair sat on the chair next to her bed. She saw the child drawing and from what she could see she was quite talented.

She then looked at Caroline and said "you're awake" she put her drawing down and sat on the bed.

"Yeah um...did you do this?" she pointed to her wrist.

Kiara looked down then back to Caroline and said "yeah I put it on you before I went to bed last night; I thought you might need it for luck". She smiled even more and said "although my daddy healed you, so you won't die".

"Your dad?" Caroline narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah. I'm sorry where are my manners? Uncle Elijah always told me about manner" she stood then said "hello, I'm Kiara-Abigail Mikaelson, but most people just call me Kiara".

"Caroline Forbs" it then all clicked to her "your Klaus' daughter".

She nods then says "what's so special about you?"

A million questions ran through Caroline's mind when the little girl confirmed it that she barely heard her question "what?"

"What's so special about you?"

She heard what she said the first time but she needed to hear it again "what makes you think I'm special?"

"My daddy saved you" Kiara narrowed her eyes.

"Doesn't you dad save other vampires?"

Kiara thought for a moment before saying "sometimes but he saved you from giving you blood from the wrist, he never does that. He always puts his blood in a cup and hands it to the person who is injured" Caroline thought about all the times that Klaus had healed somebody (which wasn't many) that apart from her, he never let anyone drink from the wrist. "Besides, when the man with pointy hair called Stefan said your name, my daddy froze".

Caroline found it hard not to smile at not just the description of Stefan but Klaus' reaction. She scanned Kiara quickly and could guess that she was about 7 years old. She then said "where is everyone?"

"They are all downstairs having breakfast. Their waiting for me but I just wanted to sit with you first, so you weren't alone".

Caroline stood up with a smile on her face and said "well every kid has to have breakfast. How else do you expect to grow?" she giggled as Caroline picked her up and placed her at her hip. She then picked up the sketch pad and gave it to Kiara.

~~~~~~~~~~~~It's Complicated~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as they walked into the kitchen they could see Matt and Rebekah being all loved up, Elijah talking to Bonnie and Klaus talking to Stefan while he cooked. Kiara jumped out of Caroline arms but not before Klaus caught sight of the woman he loves holding his child. As soon as Kiara ran towards him he stopped making breakfast and picked her up. He kissed her forehead and said "morning princess".

"Morning daddy" she jumped down and ran to Elijah and said "Morning Uncle Elijah".

"Morning Kiara-Abigail" he said as he kissed her forehead like Klaus. Kiara rolled her eyes as her Uncle Elijah was one of the only people who called her by her full name.

She then ran to Rebekah who was talking to Matt and said "morning Auntie Rebekah".

Rebekah picked her up and put her on her lap then said "morning princess. Now what are you doing today?" she shrugged "I want you to meet someone, this is Matt. Matt this is Kiara my favourite niece" Rebekah wrapped her arms around Kiara tighter and pulled her closer.

Kiara laughed and said "I'm your only niece".

"And that's why you're my favourite".

"It's nice to meet you Matt".

"And it's a pleasure to meet you Kiara" Matt said.

She then jumped off Rebekah lap and ran to Caroline. She dragged Caroline over to the table and they sat down next to each other. Kiara placed her drawing book at the side of her food mat. Everyone grabbed the food that Klaus made at the stove and Klaus brought Caroline's and Kiara over. Everyone was having coffee, tea or orange juice but when Klaus said "Kiara, what do you want to drink?"

"Err" Kiara thought for a moment before saying "B+ please" Caroline could see this was what it was like every morning and Bonnie, Stefan, Matt and she all shared the same expression of wonder. Wonder of what the child is. Klaus brought some blood over but placed it in a cup for Kiara before he sat down at the head of the table. As Klaus was sat at the head to his right went Kiara, Caroline, Stefan then Elijah at the other end, then Bonnie, Matt and Rebekah.

Rebekah leaned over and kissed Matt and Kiara went "ewww, Aunt Rebekah".

Rebekah smirked and said "one day you'll feel like this about someone".

Klaus picked up his tea but before he drank any of it he said "she bloody well wont". Everyone smirked as they could see that Klaus was the protective father.

Kiara shook her head and said "I don't think I would fall in love with the high school quarterback".

Matt narrowed his eyes and said "how did you know I was the quarterback?"

"From the stories I'm told. You're the quarterback who went away from three months with Auntie Rebekah" she looked to Bonnie "you're the Bennett witch that would sacrifice herself for her friends and family". She looked to Stefan and said "your the ripper but is now, on what they call a bunny diet and Caroline is the beautiful angel that is full of light and-"

Klaus placed a hand over her mouth and said "I think that's enough sharing" everyone smiled and so did Kiara when he removed his hand.

Kiara looked at Caroline as Caroline placed a hand on her head and started to brush some of her hair back. She said "I wonder who told you that". They all laughed and Klaus started to turn red from embarrassment.

Throughout the rest of breakfast the conversations continued but the conversation that Caroline wanted to talk about never came up. When Klaus stood up to take his and Kiara plate to the sink she took hers. As they both put it on the side she touched his arm and whispered "we need to talk".

He gave her a nod and then they walked out of the kitchen. They could both tell that although everyone else was talking all eyes were on them.

They stood in the living room, in front of each other and Caroline said "so who's the mother?" he could tell from her voice that it hurt her, not that he had a child but how it was with someone else.

"Caroline" he took one of her hands in his and placed his other hand on her cheek and said "before I tell you, you have to promise not to treat Kiara differently".

She shook her head slightly and said "why would I treat her differently? She's just a child she can't help who her parents are...I promise".

Klaus sighed as he knew that Caroline would probably hate him forever. He held her hand a little tighter and brushed his thumb over her cheekbone as if this was the last time he was going to touch her "her mother is...Hayley".

**AN: Soooo...what do you think? Leave me a review. Please have a look at my story, Forgotten Original (its Klaroline). Also, happy Valentines Day and for those of you who don't have anyone to spend it with, I will be placing another chapter up just for you guys. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Everyone who read the first time I put chapter 5 on I am so sorry. I was updating both my Klaroline fanfics at once and something must have gone wrong. Please accept my apologies.**

Chapter 5

Caroline's world was quickly crashing down on her. Klaus still had a hand on her face and held one of her hands but she just froze. She couldn't believe it. Klaus could see the hurt in her eyes and it hurt him, he could also see betrayal. Caroline shook her head slightly with tears in her eyes then started to pull away but Klaus grabbed her wrists and said "Caroline, please".

"Let go of me" she practically whispered. He tightened is grip and she shoved him but it didn't work.

"Caroline, love please listen".

A tear fell and she said "no, I can't. You could have had anyone else in the world. Chosen anyone else and I wouldn't care but you had to go for the one girl that I hated. The one girl that has tried to kill me numerous times..." She continued to pull away from him and she shouted "LET GO OF ME".

He pulled her closer and said "No love I will never let go...not until you let me explain".

"Don't call me that. I'm not your love or your sweetheart or any other nicknames you have for me. That little speech that you would be my last love was a bunch of crap".

"No love, you know how I feel about you" his eyes pleading with hers.

"Obviously not" she managed to pull away from him then she used her vampire speed and ran out of the door.

Klaus stood there and watched as she ran but he didn't know what to do. He then looked towards the kitchen and could see that Stefan was stood at the entrance and he said "give her sometime. You know what she's like". Klaus sighed in frustration, he didn't want to give her time, and he wanted to explain everything to her, to make her understand that she was the only girl for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~It's Complicated~~~~~~~~~~~~

Caroline didn't know how long she had been running for but when she stopped she was at the front of a bar. She could tell that this bar was for vampires as all the windows were blacked out. As she walked in she saw a number of eyes look her way but she just sat down on a stool and ordered a drink. After she had her first drink, a man came and sat next to her and she said "do I know you?"

"Not specifically but I saw you the other day at the Mikaelson house. I'm a member of the council, names Marcel".

She shook his hand and said "sorry, I wasn't really myself. I'm Caroline".

"Now you don't look too happy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing".

He narrowed his eyes then said "Cami, come here" the bartender that was blonde walked over. "This is my sweet girl Cami. Now although she's a vampire, she was a psychological major before she turned a year ago".

She scoffed and said "before I turned. Marcel you begged me to turn".

"I just didn't want to lose you" they both leaned forward and he kissed her.

When they pulled away Caroline smiles and Cami says "go away I'll talk to her". Marcel smiles then walks away. She smiles at Caroline and says "we haven't formally been introduce my name is Cami".

"I'm Caroline" they shake hands.

"So Caroline, why does my Marcel want me to talk to you?"

She shrugged then said "considering what you major in, probably my problems".

"Which are?"

Caroline thought for a moment before saying "say that a decade ago you started to fall for a guy that always flirted with you and said that he would be your last love, but then he got a girl pregnant, that constantly tried to kill you and now he has a child, what do you do?"

Cami smirked then said "for one we are talking about Klaus" Caroline narrowed her eyes "I had the pleasure of writing his life down, when I was human. Of course he compelled me but he eventually gave me my memories back and it did get me closer to Marcel. Anyway he told me about you, Caroline Forbes, right?"

Caroline smiled then said "so now considering I know, that you know who I'm talking about, what should I do?"

"Well everyone has a different side to themselves and I think Klaus showed that to you. The question is, are you willing to let go of the past so you can think about the future?"

Caroline thought about it for a few moments but then felt someone next to her and Marcel was back "now it's my turn. Listen in the first couple of years of Klaus being here, I've not always been a Niklaus Mikaelson fan but he is a good guy and he can occasionally do the right think".

"Yeah like what" Caroline said.

"Take me for example. If I told you that I was once a slave boy that was rescued by the beast would you believe me" her eyes went wide "I thought so...I was a bastard child and my father worked me as a slave, just because of my colour. I was being whipped one day in the fields and Klaus saved me. He took me in when I had nobody, he gave me a home and he even gave me my name. Then when I was old enough I asked to be a vampire but he declined and I knew why he did it, because he wanted to give me a choice, so it wasn't a rushed decision. He eventually turned me and I thank him for that" he smiled at both women. "I know Klaus is an ass but he does deserve a chance".

"I agree" two familiar voices said.

Caroline turned around to see Stefan and Bonnie. They both sat down and Bonnie said "although Hayley was the biggest bitch in the world" they laughed. "Klaus is a guy and like you say they all make mistakes".

Stefan and Marcel look at each other and Stefan says "I think were going to be accused of something here".

"So do I" Marcel said.

All three girls rolled their eyes and Bonnie said "we can never forget about all the bad that he's done, but maybe he can make one thing right".

"And if he doesn't I'll kill him" Stefan said.

Caroline rolled her eyes and said "if he dies you die".

"Fine then I'll find a way to stick his body in his coffin and send it into the Atlantic".

They all laughed but then Caroline said "guys this is Cami, she's Marcel's girl, who I'm pretty sure you've already met" she looked between them and they nodded "Cami, this is Stefan Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett".

She shook hands with both of them and Cami said "nice to meet you. Bennett huh, so that's the witch Diego has been on about".

Bonnie rolled her eyes and said "he's still not over that". Cami shook her head "well that explains why I'm getting looks of other vampires". They all looked around and could see quite a few vampires were staring at Bonnie.

They laughed and Stefan said "maybe we should go".

"Yeah" both girls said.

They looked back at Marcel and Cami and said "I'll see you later. It was nice to meet you again". They all waved goodbye as they walked out of the bar.

**AN: second update of the day. Marcel is not going to be the big trouble maker in this story and I think he deserves happiness with Cami that's why I made her a vampire. I know some of you didn't want Caroline to feel like this but Hayley did try to kill her. Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: IMPORTANT: ****please can you re-read the last chapter. I had some computer errors which switched both my Klaroline chapter as I was updating both my stories and I didn't even notice till someone pointed it out at 23:45 last night (English time). I understand that some of you read that chapter and I apologise.**

Chapter 6

After Stefan, Bonnie and Caroline left the bar they walked around New Orleans for a few hours before Caroline asked to be left alone. Bonnie and Stefan were hesitant at first but then they knew she needed a little more time. As Caroline walked around the streets she had time to think about how she reacted and knew that it could have gone better. She had been walking for a couple of hours and didn't even notice when it went dark. She then made her way back to the house.

As soon as she walked through the doors she couldn't see anyone around and with this being the King of New Orleans house she expected it to be packed with vampires. What surprised her though is what she could hear by using her vampire senses. She could hear a little girl laughing and it brought a smile to her face. She followed the voice and it leads her to Kiara's room, where Klaus was tickling her. She opened the door slightly and that's when father and daughter caught her. Klaus shoots her a nervous look while Kiara smiles and tells Caroline to sit on the bed.

As Kiara was tucked in and Klaus and Caroline were sat on either side of the bed at the end she said "Daddy, can you tell me a story?" Caroline shoots Klaus a look and a smile that says 'go on'.

He smiles at Caroline then turns to Kiara and said "the sun and the moon?" Caroline frowns as she has never heard of it before but then Kiara nods her head rapidly like its her favourite. "The moon didn't use to be that high in the sky, it used to float close to the sun, both of them were together. The moon and the sun loved each other very much. Then the sun had to leave, it had to go far far away to help light other people's worlds. The moon was devastated, he cried for days. The sun cried too, she was heartbroken that she had to leave her one true love. But because the sun and the moon gave up their love for each other to help others, the earth promised that she would bring them back together, and every once in a while the earth keeps her promise and the sun and the moon meet again, they play, laugh, love, and when they have to part they always say to each other".

"True love never dies" Kiara said on the verge of falling asleep. As her eyes close, Klaus leaned down and placed a kiss to her forehead. Caroline smiled at the image and of the story. She wondered where he had gotten such a great idea for the story.

She and Klaus stood from the bed and made their way to the door where Klaus turned to light off and they both walked out. They both walked around the house to the direction of their bedrooms and when they stood outside of Caroline's they both leaned on the balcony overlooking the ground floor and she said "I'm sorry for how I reacted earlier".

"You have nothing to apologise for, Love". After a few moments of silence he said "you know Hayley meant nothing to me. It was just a stupid one night stand that was liquor induced".

Caroline shook her head and said "you don't have to explain. I mean come on its not like we were together or anything". They both looked at each other and they could both see the longing in each others eyes that they wanted to be together. "Where's Hayley now?"

Klaus sighed in frustration and said "she left the day Kiara was born. She made it quite clear that she wanted nothing to do with her and that she was a monster".

"That bitch" Caroline exclaimed which made Klaus smile. "I knew she could stoop low but as low to abandon your own child after she was abandoned".

"Love, you can't say anything to Kiara" Caroline gave him a confused look "when Kiara started to ask questions about Hayley I told her that she was dead. I love this little girl more than anything and I can't have her feeling like she not wanted or loved".

Caroline gave him a sympathetic look and put a hand on his and squeezed "you did the right thing. You protect her, even if it's from the truth. That shows you care more than anything, if you protect her from her emotions".

Klaus turned his hand she he held Caroline's and said "as I will always do" they both got lost in each others eyes. Klaus pulled away from the balcony as did Caroline. He placed a hand on her face and said "you know the story is about us. The sun and the moon" She blushed "if anyone ever came to Mystic Falls who knew me before we met, they would have noticed that I was a different man. You made me a different man, Caroline...your light is like my own personal sun".

Klaus started to lean close to Caroline and she didn't move but closed her eyes slightly. But as his lips gently brushed a crossed hers she turned her head. She stared at her door and said "Klaus, I'm-" he interrupted.

He moved his hands away from her and said "doesn't matter. Good night Caroline". He walked away from her before she could say anything. She looked down to the floor for a second before she walked into her room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~It's Complicated~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Klaus walked to his room he ran a hand through his hair as he couldn't believe what he just attempted. He slammed his bedroom door when he was inside and couldn't stop pacing. He never hid his feelings for Caroline and if anyone ever asked anyone from the Mystic Falls gang or his siblings, they would say that he was fascinated by her. What they didn't know was how far his feelings went for her. He would give her the world, he would kill anyone man who had thoughts about her, he would even give up his own life if it meant that she wouldn't die too. He loves her. He loves his daughter. The only thing he regrets is that Kiara didn't come from Caroline. But he would never regret her existence over it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~It's Complicated~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as Caroline walked through her door and closed it she leaned on the back of it and slowly fell to the floor. Tears started to fall down her cheeks as she regretted what she had just done. She always hid her feeling for Klaus because of Elena but now Elena was gone. Bonnie, Matt and Stefan wouldn't be made at her as they actually got on with the originals. Maybe Elena and Damon dying and her getting bitten were a sign that she should try it out with Klaus. She wanted to admit her feeling for Klaus and shout if from the roof tops but was scared. Miss Mystic Falls was scared of her feelings. Caroline smiled at the thought of that and looked down at her wrist to see the bracelet Kiara had given her. Her smile grew as she thought of the little girl. She was nothing like Caroline would have imagined. She is so full f light, innocent, pure and has not been affected by who her family are. The truth was Kiara was staring to grow on her and as for her feelings for Klaus, well she...she loves him.

**AN: This was an apology chapter for computer clitch and I am also on school holidays so I will be able to update a lot this week. The story of the sun and the moon was written by the fantastic writer named Brianna Sterling. Go to her profile and look at her amazing KLAROLINE story wild world. Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Caroline woke up the next day and she was nervous about seeing Klaus. She regretted what she did deeply and wishes that she could admit her feelings. After turning in the bed for the next five minuets, she heard everyone downstairs in the kitchen and thought that if the room was full of people, she would be less nervous around him.

When she walked into the kitchen it was like the day before. Klaus was cooking and some people were sat at the counter or at the table talking to each other. Kiara was sat at the counter watching Klaus cooking and she was drawing something at the same time. Caroline leaned against the door framed and smiled at the view. Some many supernatural's in the same house yet it just looked like a normal family home. Klaus noticed Caroline's presence and smiled at her and she returned the smile. Kiara noticed her father smile at something and she turned around to see Caroline. Kiara jumped out of her seat with a piece of paper in her hand and walked towards Caroline. Caroline kneeled down to her level and Kiara said "I drew this for you". Kiara handed the piece of paper over and when Caroline looked at it she gasped. It was a picture of her and she had angel wings "you don't like it".

"No sweetie I love it" Caroline pulled Kiara in for a hug and Klaus smiled. Kiara wrapped her arms around Caroline's neck and when they pulled away Caroline said "I'm just shocked. Your seven, how can you draw this good?" she drew pictures accurately and was almost as good as Klaus.

Kiara shrugged and said "I don't know. Daddy thinks it because of my abilities".

Kiara walked back to her seat and Caroline followed. When she sat down she said "what abilities?"

Kiara looked at Klaus as she was told not to tell anyone how magical she was. Klaus gave her a comforting smile and said "Kiara is a triple hybrid" everyone in the room looked at him and it all went silent "when she was born we discovered that she was not only part vampire and part werewolf, she is also part witch".

They all looked shocked and Bonnie said "that's impossible, nature wouldn't have allowed it".

Elijah said "and yet it is true. Nature didn't want vampires to exist yet here we are. Kiara being a triple hybrid is no different".

Rebekah said "she got her magic from our mother, which means she is powerful magic".

Klaus said "with her being a triple hybrid we believe her development is faster. She learns things quicker than normal children would. She started drawing like that when she was little" Caroline showed everyone the drawing and they too were shocked at how talented she was. "She doesn't just learn things faster though...one day Kiara will stop ageing and she will be more powerful than me".

They all stared at Kiara and she said "don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you" she joked and they all managed to at least crack a smile.

When they all sat down and began to eat breakfast Caroline said "bonnie, shopping?" bonnie nodded.

She then looked at Stefan and he said "don't even think about it".

"Come on Stefan, we brought no clothes with us from mystic falls. You need clothes and so do you Matt".

Matt and Stefan looked nervously at each other and Stefan said "you know my style, you buy me something please".

Matt said "yeah and Rebekah said that she would show me around New Orleans today" he sent Rebekah a look and she sighed but went along with it "same as Stefan, buy me some clothes please".

Bonnie just shook her head with a smile on her face. Caroline looked at Kiara and said "do you wanna come shopping?"

Kiara smiled but then looked at Klaus and said "daddy" with puppy dog eyes.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. Caroline said "come on Klaus" Klaus looked at her "if you don't let her go out, then she will soon become one of them rebellious teenagers who go and do the opposite of what their fathers tell them".

Klaus knew that what Caroline was saying was true. He had heard of fathers who were too strict with their children and they eventually had a bad relationship because of it. He knew that Kiara really wanted to get out of the house and he thought it would be good for Caroline to bond with Kiara "alright you can go".

They all smiled but Elijah and Rebekah were shocked. Rebekah said "did i just hear the overprotective father of the century say he was letting his daughter out" Klaus shot her a look "you really are changing him Caroline". Caroline blushed slightly and looked down at her lap. Klaus smirked as he caught her blush and knew she did have feelings for him but she was just hiding them.

When they went into the centre of New Orleans, which wasn't that far from the house, they found multiple clothes shops. They had only got clothes and other essentials for Matt and Stefan before they went to lunch, so they put all the clothes into the car. Klaus had given Caroline his bank card but she declined. Caroline was actually having a nice day for once and she wasn't in fear of any werewolves or witches coming to kill her.

They sat down at a nice cafe and noticed a few people glancing at Kiara. Caroline looked at Kiara and could see that she was used to the stares but she did look slightly uncomfortable. Kiara noticed that Caroline was concerned and said "don't worry none of them are going to hurt us".

The three of the only stared at each other and bonnie said "who are they?"

"Some of them are witches that are scared of me" she laughed slightly "others are humans who know of my father and some of them are day walkers"

"What are day walkers?" Bonnie said.

"They are a small group of vampires that work for my father that can walk in the sun. Most of the vampires in New Orleans are night walkers and protect us at night. The day walkers protect us during the day but they are only the most trust worthy of vampires".

"Well you don't have to worry you have us" Caroline said. Kiara smiled at her and Caroline smiled back.

After they had ordered their food, Caroline and Kiara both got a burger and chips while Bonnie got a salad. She made a remark about being human and getting fat unlike vampires who are frozen. Caroline asked "so Kiara, do you go to school?"

Kiara shook her head and said "my dad, Uncle Elijah and Auntie Rebekah think it is too dangerous for me".

"How can school be dangerous?" Bonnie said.

"Before I was born, a witch linked herself to my mother, so that she could blackmail my dad. When I was born, the witch on the second I was born linked herself to me. I don't know why she did it but if she gets hurt so do I. When I was little she tried to kidnap me and she hasn't stopped trying. That's why I rarely ever leave the house. Dad, Uncle Elijah and Auntie Rebekah teach me from home".

Caroline said "listen, I'm sorry about what happened to your mum" she knew that Kiara thought her mother was dead, so she played along.

Kiara nodded and said "I thought my father would tell you the lie".

Caroline was now confused "what do you mean?"

"I know my mother alive and that she abandoned me".

"Where did you hear that?"

"I overheard my dad, Uncle Elijah and Auntie Rebekah talking about it a while ago. They thought I was in my room playing but I happen to be really good a sneaking around". Caroline gave her a sympathetic look "you don't have to feel sorry for me, I have all the family I need. Besides I know you hate her".

"Wait, who is your mother?" Bonnie said.

Caroline and Kiara looked at each other and Caroline said "Hayley".

Bonnies eyes widened and said "Hayley. As in the werewolf Hayley?"

"Yep".

Bonnie made a horrible face but then smiled at Kiara. Kiara said "trust me I'm not a big fan of her either. She may have given birth to me but she is not my mum" she looked at Caroline and said "I know you don't like her because everyone in the kitchen heard you and my father arguing about it".

Caroline looked at Bonnie and Bonnie said "trust me I'm not even a vampire and yet I could hear it all".

Caroline said to Kiara "I'm sorry".

"It's okay...so when did my dad say he would be your last love?"

Kiara and Bonnie both smiled as they wanted to hear the story but Caroline blushed and put her hands over her face. Just then the food came and she said "sorry story for another time, foods here".

After the waiter moved away Kiara said "please, it sounds like a really good story".

Bonnie said "yeah come on, Care".

Caroline rolled her eyes then said "fine. For your benefit Kiara I'll start from the begging. I used to go out with this werewolf called Tyler and your father was really jealous of him because of me. Tyler was your fathers first hybrid that he made. Tyler did something pretty bad and turned all of your fathers hybrids against him, so your father wasn't happy with him. Tyler left our home town and he wasn't allowed to come back. On the night of my high school graduation we had a little ghost problem in our town and your father helped us. On that night he said he came because he received my graduation announcement. His gift to me that night was to release Tyler so he cold come back to mystic falls but not before he implanted something into my head. Your father said that Tyler was my first love but he intended to be my last. He then kissed my cheek and left. Ever since then those last words stuck in my head".

Kiara awed but then Bonnie said "Klaus did what? Caroline, why didn't you tell me any of this?"

"Please if I told you, you would have told Elena. Besides, in these last couple of day's here have you got a different perspective of Klaus?"

Bonnie sighed and said "your right, Klaus is different when he's not being hybrid almighty around family".

Kiara said "do you love my dad?"

They both stared at her as if she asked the impossible question and in Caroline's mind it was impossible to admit it. Bonnie looked at Caroline for an answer to and she said "how about we finish eating before it gets cold and then we can go shopping". Kiara nodded but Bonnie knew that Caroline's feelings went deep but she didn't know if it was love or not.

**AN: hides behind couch. Hey so I know I said I would update last week but real life intervened, I hope you understand. Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After they finished at the cafe they all got back to shopping. After a few hours and multiple trips back to the car due to the amount of shopping, they finally went into their last store. They only had a few shopping bags in their hands this time but after looking at clothes and shoes all day, they finally went into an arts and crafts store for Kiara. They didn't need to look up and down the aisle as Kiara knew exactly where she was going and Bonnie and Caroline knew that she must spend a lot of time here, when she goes out. When they got to paying they came out of the shop with seven extra bags.

When they walked out Caroline and Bonnie bumped into someone. They apologised as they picked the bags up but then they both heard, when Kiara gasped in what sounded like fear. Caroline and Bonnie stood up in front of her and looked at the women. She had tanned skin and you could see a tattoo on her right arm. She had dark brown hair and looked liked she was in her late 30s. The women said "hello little princess" she practically spat out.

Kiara grabbed Caroline's arm to hold onto so she felt safe "what do you want Sophie? Why can't you just leave my family alone?" Bonnie and Caroline both looked at Kiara and she said "she's the witch I was telling you about".

Caroline looked at Sophie and said "so you're the stuck up little bitch who wants to hurt kids".

"I am trying to save four kids that have been paralyzed for the last eight years" Sophie spat. Bonnie and Caroline stood protectively in front of Kiara and Sophie laughed "you can't keep her safe forever. You are just a little vampire and from what I can tell a young witch. You don't have the power to stop me, unless you want to hurt her" she gestured towards Kiara.

Sophie took a step forward and Caroline said "don't even think about it".

Sophie saw the determination on her face and said "I've never seen you here before, who are you?" they didn't answer "you would really risk your lives for that brat".

"Yes" Caroline said without a moment's hesitation and Bonnie nodded.

Sophie looked at Bonnie and said "you're a witch like me; you're on the wrong side".

Bonnie said "I'm nothing like you. I would never harm a child and I'm a Bennett witch" they all smirked as they saw Sophie physically flinch when Bonnie said her name "I chose which side I'm on and I chose this one".

Sophie backed up slowly and said "never thought the Bennett witches would stoop so low as to work with vampires. What a waste of magic" Sophie then turned around and walked off.

Bonnie and Caroline both looked down to see that Kiara was still scared. They put their bags down on the ground and Bonnie took the keys off Caroline to go and get the car that was around the corner. Caroline pulled her in for a hug and Kiara wrapped her arms around Caroline tight "nothing is going to happen to you, okay".

"You can't be sure of that".

Caroline pulled away and could see that tears were forming in Kiara's eyes "I promise that as long as I am with you, I will protect you sweetie".

Kiara gave her a smile and said "thank you, Caroline".

"Don't need to thank me sweetie".

"Why would you protect me?"

Caroline wiped a tear away that fell on Kiara cheek and she said "because you're just a little girl who has done nothing wrong. You're innocent".

Kiara smiled and said "my daddy was right, you don't care about whom people are".

Caroline smiled back "as long as there is humanity in them, I will always be there...now what do you say when we get back to the house, while I talk to your dad, you go upstairs to my room and we will have a go at them Scooby laces and see if I can teach you?"

Kiara giggled and said "Id like that".

Bonnie then pulled up in the car. Caroline helps fasten Kiara in so that no witches would have a surprise attack and then she put the extra bags from the store in the boot. When she got into the passenger seat, Bonnie gave her a nervous look as they both knew that Klaus would over react to this. They were both also interested in the reason why the witch wanted Kiara. They knew that the witch had used Kiara for blackmail in the past, but surely that wouldn't work again with her abilities.

* * *

When they got back to the house they only gathered one bag from the trunk and that was the one that had the Scooby laces in. They decided that they needed to tell Klaus what happened and get Kiara inside. As they walked into the house and stood in the open space, Klaus was stood on the balcony. They saw him smirk and that's when Kiara shouted him.

He rushed down stairs using his hybrid speed and picked Kiara up smiling. He kissed her forehead and said "did you have a nice day?"

She slowly nodded but he could tell that something was wrong. Caroline said "hey, Kiara why don't you go upstairs like we talked about?" Kiara nodded then jumped out of Klaus arms, with her bag still in her hand and using her hybrid speed, ran upstairs.

Caroline sighed and Klaus said "Caroline, what happened?"

She noticed that he only called her Caroline when he was angry at her or when he was being serious about something. That something usually included blood spilled. She looked down to the floor as she didn't know how to tell him but then she noticed that Bonnie had walked away and left her and Klaus alone. She couldn't look up at him, afraid of what he might think or do.

Klaus walked closer to her and placed a hand under her chin, so she looked at him. As she looked into his eyes, he moved his hand so it started to caress her face. After a few moments she said "we may have had a little...witch problem".

She could see the anger build up in him and he quickly moved away from her. He started to pace but then when he got near a wall he punched it and it caused a crack to emerge. She ran over to him and paced both her hands on the side of his face. His teeth were seething and he said "Sophie Devereaux?"

She nodded and said "Kiara told us" she rubbed her thumbs in a circular motion on his face to try and calm him.

He took a deep breath and then he placed his hands on top of hers "did she hurt either of you?" his eyes were full of concern and his voice pleading that everything was alright.

She placed her forehead on his and said "we're both fine, she didn't hurt us" they then both realised the position they were in and how close together they were. They had never been this close except the time when they had almost kissed. Caroline pulled her forehead away from his and she could see in his eyes that, that was the opposite of what he wanted. She stayed where she was and kept her hands on his face ad said "Bonnie said that if you would allow it, she would teach Kiara magic. She will also break the bond that Sophie has on Kiara".

Klaus narrowed his eyes and said "she would do that?"

Caroline gave him a comforting smile and said "you may have had your differences with her in Mystic Falls but Bonnie would never let a child get hurt".

"Tell her...thank you" Caroline was shocked that he wanted her to say thank you to Bonnie.

She moved her hands away from his face and said "I should probably get upstairs, Kiara is waiting".

He sighed and said "of course. I will have something take the bags into your rooms".

"thank you" she then used her vampire speed and ran upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kiara and Caroline had spent the rest of the day in Caroline's room as Caroline was teaching her how to make Scooby bracelets. Kiara had never heard of them before, this didn't surprise Caroline as most of the time you would only hear about them at school, which Kiara didn't go to. After a few hours of hanging up clothes, making Scooby's and telling stories about the past, Kiara fell asleep. Caroline cleaned all the mess up and placed it on the table she had in her room. She sat back down on the bed and moved some hair out of Kiara face and could feel a presence. She looked towards the door and could see Klaus with a smirk on his face. She said "what?"

He walked into the room, closing the door behind him and said "Just enjoying the view, sweetheart" she smiled "you're good with her".

"Well she's a great kid...why are they after her? Why is Sophie after her?"

Klaus sat down on the bed near Caroline and said "the Harvest" she narrowed her eyes "before I came the witches use to be in control of the city you could say. They do this harvest every couple of hundreds of years, to bring magic back into their ancestral line and it involves sacrificing four witch children" Caroline gasped. "When I got here it turns out that Marcel had control of the withes and he was King. When a girl, a child, in the harvests dies her powers are past on to the next. Marcel saved a girl from the Harvest and her name was Davina. She had the power of four witches and she was the reason why Marcel had control over the witches. She could tell when they were doing magic and Marcel made it his mission to protect her from them. So he killed any witch that used magic. When I got here the witches blackmailed me with my unborn child to help take down Marcel. I did of course and along the way I found out about Davina. Sophie lost a niece in the harvest called Monique and if you are a sacrifice, you will come back to life when all four of you die. She wanted to kill Davina, to bring her niece back. All the elders were dead, so Sophie had to try and finish the harvest off herself. Davinas power was getting worse as she couldn't control it; it was too much power for someone who wasn't born with it. Just after I got my kingdom back, Davina lost complete control of her magic and the city started to fall. She knew that she had to die to save everyone and she accepted the harvest. We took her to the cemetery where she faced Sophie and said that she was ready. When it happened, the rain, the fire and the winds that were controlled by her magic stopped. It ended. We all wanted her to come back, especially Marcel; he treated her like a daughter. But she never did. The Harvest was only supposed to last a couple of months and then the witches would lose their powers because of it, but it didn't end. The girl's bodies became paralyzed and it is still continuing. When Sophie and the other witches discovered that Kiara had magic, while still in the womb, they thought of the new plan. Why not sacrifice the hybrids daughter and the original witch's granddaughter. They tried to take her when she was born but I discovered their plan but couldn't stop them before they bounded Sophie to Kiara".

"They want to kill her?"

Klaus nodded and Caroline looked down and kissed the seven year old girl on the head. Klaus said "I will protect her for the rest of eternity, if that is what it takes".

"Hopefully it wont last that long".

He shook his head and said "there is something keeping the harvest up. I intend to find what it is and destroy it and now that Bonnie can break the bond, I will have one less thing to worry about".

Caroline placed a hand on his and squeezed it. He moved slowly towards her to kiss her but then she moved her hand away and her head and said "Klaus, don't".

He placed a hand at the side of her face, so that she looked at him again "why not?" she looked at Kiara then back to him when he said "don't say it is because Kiara is here, I know you better than that".

"I don't want to do this".

"Do what?"

"Admit my feelings for you" she said quickly.

He sighed and said "Love, I have waited years for you to say that you even have feelings for me. Please tell me".

"What do you want to know?" her eyes watering.

"The truth".

She quickly said "The truth? The truth, well here it is. Since the first moment I met you I couldn't get you out of my head. You were the bad guy but yet I couldn't get those dimples, that smirk and the humanity you showed me out of my head. You were always different around me, even when you knew I was distracting you. All the time, I have to keep on reminding myself of all the terrible things you have done because without holding onto that, I want to give into the allure of darkness, like you said. Now here I am sat on a bed with the man I love and his daughter that is asleep next to me. This sweet little girl who managed to worm her way into my heart in such a short amount of time and it hurts knowing that no matter how much I love you, it hurts knowing that she is the one thing that I can never give you".

She looked down at her lap and a few tears fell. He wiped the tears away with his knuckles that made her look at him and said "you love me?"

She rolled her eyes and said "ohmygod after everything I just said the only thing you pick up on is that I love you"

He leaned over quickly and kissed her. At the beginning the kiss was slow and passionate and it showed how much they cared for each other. Soon after, it turned possessive as tongues started to battle for control. This side of the kissed showed how much they had been waiting for each other and how much they needed each other in the moment. They could have gone on like this for longer, as they were both vampires or Hybrid but they decided to pull away and they were both panting.

He leaned his forehead on hers and said "the only thing that was of importance was that you love me and that you care for my daughter. Sweetheart, you must know that I love you too".

Caroline's eyes were a mixture of surprise and love for him. Before she had a chance to say anything, she heard what sounded like whimpering. They both looked at Kiara and she looked like she was having a nightmare. Caroline gathered her up on her lap and said "shh sweetie it's alright".

Klaus gave her a nervous look and said "one of the things my mother had was that she could see the past, the present and alternative versions of the future as nothing was set in stone in her dreams. Unfortunately, she passed the gift onto Kiara. Some of the things she sees are not meant for at her age".

"Cant we wake her up?"

He shook his head and said "no. We tried that in the past but one time we managed it and it had serious repercussions. We just have to let her dream through it".

Caroline pulled Kiara further to her chest and started to hum. A few moments later she sang

"_Hush little baby don't say a word,_

_Caroline's gonna buy you a mocking bird_

_And if that mocking bird don't sing_

_Daddy's gonna compel you a diamond ring"_

She looked at Klaus and could see that he had a smirk on his face of how she changed the song to fit vampires.

"_And if that diamond ring turns brass_

_Daddy's gonna compel you a looking glass_

_And if that looking glass gets broke_

_Caroline's gonna buy you a cart and bull_

_And if that cart and bull turn over_

_Caroline's gonna buy you a puppy named rover_

_And if that puppy won't bark_

_Daddy will scare it in his hybrid form_

_Then he will buy you a horse and cart_

_If that horse and cart fall down_

_Your still gonna be the sweetest little princess in the world"_

Caroline then kissed her forehead and it seemed that the song seemed to physically make Kiara relax. Kiara had never calmed down so quickly and it amazed Klaus at how she'd done it. She smiled at him and he said "its official, you're never leaving" she laughed "she's never calmed down that quickly before" Klaus opened his arms and said "pass her here, I'll take her to her room".

She was about to hand her over but then Kiara moaned and they could see that she snuggled closer to Caroline and gripped her shirt. Both Klaus and Caroline smiled and she said "its fine, let her stay in here tonight. She already got dressed for bed before". He moved the cover and Caroline placed Kiara in the centre of the bed. They both stood there watching her but then when they finally looked at each other, she said "you can stay with us, if you want". Klaus nodded then left the room to get changed.

When he got back he could see that Caroline was already changed and was getting in bed. He closed the door and then got into bed on the other side of Kiara. They both whispered I love yous one last time, before they both fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning the entire house except Elijah, realised that Caroline, Klaus and Kiara weren't up yet. They were concerned at first because Klaus rarely ever gets sleep. They were searching the house after they couldn't find Klaus in his room or Kiara in hers. Rebekah was going into panic mode but Matt was trying to calm her down. Bonnie opened Caroline's door slightly to look inside and that's when she told everyone that they had to see something. They all stepped in Caroline's room to see that Klaus and Kiara were on the bed asleep. They stood at the end of the bed and smiled as they saw Klaus and Caroline at either side of Kiara, also they both had a hand stretched out and their fingers were linked together. Rebekah got her phone out and took a quick picture and Bonnie got Caroline's from the dresser and took a picture.

Caroline's phone made a noise when the picture was taken and that's when they woke up. Klaus looked at them, he was still lied down with his hand still in Caroline's and said "get out of here before" he looked at Rebekah "I dagger you" looked at everyone else "or kill you".

Caroline mumbled "stop threatening family" they all looked at Caroline and couldn't hide the smirks they had.

Rebekah said "we just wanted to admire this cute moment".

Klaus shot Rebekah a warning look and said "Rebekah".

Rebekah rolled her eyes and said "fine" they all then walked out and Bonnie put the phone back on the dresser.

Klaus put his head back on the pillow and looked at Caroline and Kiara. Caroline smiled at him and then said "you shouldn't threaten them you know. Rebekah is your sister".

"Well they shouldn't have come in here then".

Caroline looked at Kiara and said "how is she still asleep?"

Klaus chuckled and said "if she doesn't want to wake up then she won't. For someone who has the senses of a hybrid, it seems she has a way of turning them off when she is asleep".

Caroline brought her head down, so it was next to her ear and said "Kiara...sweetie, come one wake up".

Kiara moaned and started to bring the cover over her head "don't wanna wake up, mummy".

Klaus and Caroline both froze and looked at each other. Klaus then said "Kiara, did you just call Caroline mummy?"

Kiara was silent for a moment but then she brought the cover down just below her eyes and said "I'm sorry, its just your everything I expected in a mummy" Caroline sent her a questioning look "you are kind, you take care of me, your beautiful, you love my daddy and my daddy loves you". Caroline and Klaus were speechless "I really am sorry; you're not going to leave, are you?"

Caroline shook her head with a smile and said "sweetie, I'm not going anywhere. Its fine honestly. Besides, I do love your dad" Caroline glanced at Klaus to see that he had his smirk on his face. This made Caroline roll her eyes.

"Does that mean...I can call you mummy?" Kiara asked nervously.

Caroline glanced at Klaus and could see that he was looking as hopeful as Kiara for her answer "of course, sweetie".

Kiara jumped up and quickly wrapped her arms around Caroline's neck. Klaus laughed and said "I see someone's happy".

Caroline wrapped her arms around Kiara's waist and smiled at Klaus. Kiara said "I love you, mummy".

Caroline patted Kiara's hair down on her back and said "I love you too, sweetie".

Klaus smirked "and where do I come in to this?" he asked pretending to be offended.

Kiara pulled away from Caroline but kept an arm around her neck "because we love you daddy".

Klaus used his hybrid speed to grab them both and pull them towards him. He pulled them both on top of him and said "really?"

Kiara kissed his cheek and said "I love you".

Klaus looked at Caroline and said "what about you, Love?"

Caroline leaned down and said "I love you" she then placed a gentle kiss to his lips.

Kiara jumped over them and said "we have breakfast, come on. Mummy said it's the most important meal of the day" Caroline smiled but then Kiara ran out of the door.

Caroline stood up from the bed and started to walk towards the door, when a pair of arms wrapped around her. Klaus whispered in her ear "you can never leave us" his voice sounded desperate.

She turned around in his arms and could see the fear in his eyes. He wanted to protect Kiara's heart and if Caroline left, she would break it. Caroline knew that he wasn't just desperate for Kiara but also for himself. She knew that he hadn't loved anyone in a thousand and he was putting all his love and trust in her. She kissed his lips delicately and said "where you go, I go. It's just taken me a while to figure it out" he smiled.

Kiara came rushing back into the room and said "come on" they both pulled away from each other and Caroline picked Kiara up and held her on her hip.

* * *

When they got downstairs, Elijah was making breakfast and everyone else as usual was rather sat at the counter or at the kitchen table. Kiara sat at the counter watching Elijah, while Caroline went to the fridge and Klaus helped Elijah. Caroline got a few blood bags and poured them into three cups. She handed one to Klaus and he kissed her cheek in thanks but when she handed one to Kiara, Kiara said "than you mummy". Caroline leaned on the counter and smiled and Klaus walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

It was only then that they noticed that everyone else in the room froze and stared at them. Caroline looked between Stefan, Bonnie and Matt and said "come on guys your not going to give me a lecture are you?"

Bonnie opened and closed her mouth a few times then said "I'm happy for you, Care".

Bonnie and Caroline smiled at each other but then Caroline looked at Stefan and said "Stefan" she wanted his approval as he was like her big brother.

Stefan looked at her and sighed "you better look after her, Klaus" he looked at Klaus. Stefan stood up and said "if you hurt her I will find a way to permanently stick you in your coffin and trap you at the bottom of the ocean".

Klaus knew that when it came to Caroline, Stefan was being serious "you should know, I would never hurt her".

Caroline rolled her eyes and said "Stefan, I can look after myself".

He walked towards her and said "just looking after you sis" he pulled her in for a hug and she smiled.

Klaus looked at Rebekah and Elijah as they were still staring. He said "it's rude to stare".

Elijah glanced between Klaus and Caroline and said "congratulations" he knew that although Kiara was a part of Klaus' redemption, Caroline filled the other half. She was the missing piece that Elijah didn't know existed till now.

Rebekah looked at Caroline and said "it's about bloody time. Do you know how long he has been mopping over you for?"

Caroline laughed and Klaus rolled his eyes "speak another word, Bekah, and I'll dagger you".

Rebekah glared at him but then laughed when she saw Caroline doing to same. Caroline said "you will not dagger your siblings".

"Love, trust me if they-" she interrupted.

"Their family, you don't hurt family" they both looked at each other as if they knew what the other was saying.

Everyone in the room, except Kiara, felt uncomfortable. After a few minuets Klaus sighed and said "fine".

Caroline smiled and Rebekah said "I might just like having you around, Caroline".

Kiara looked up at Klaus and Caroline and said "because Stefan is mummy's brother, does that make him my uncle?"

Klaus said "well he's not her real brother but ask your mother".

Kiara looked at Caroline but then Stefan said "come on, Klaus. You use to think of me as your brother back in the 1920s".

Caroline said to Kiara "if Stefan allows it then eyes, he can be your uncle".

Kiara gave Stefan pleading eyes and he said "do I want you to be my niece? Well let's think about this. Your cute, has a good sense of humour and of course your mother is Caroline" he pretended to put on a thinking face which made Kiara nervous. He smiled and said "of course, I'll be your uncle". Kiara jumped out of her place and hugged Stefan.

**AN: Early chapter. I'm moving house this Saturday and my mum has only just decided to tell me that I will probably have no internet because it takes a while for it to get connected to the new house or something like that. I'm trying to update as much as possible this week so that you will have something to read and won't be mad if I don't update for like a month or something. Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

While everyone was eating breakfast Kiara had come to the decision that she wanted Bonnie and Matt to be her auntie and uncle also. Of course there was no argument and they accepted. Rebekah loved Matt being Kiara's uncle because she thought it made them closer. Caroline and Klaus were both sat on either side of Klaus and they were both facing each other. Caroline had noticed that there was something wrong with Kiara "sweetie, what's wrong?"

Kiara looked up from her food that she had been staring at for a few moments and then she shrugged "I don't know. I just feel funny".

This intrigued everyone at the table because Kiara had never got ill before "what do you mean funny?"

Kiara smiled and said "it's nothing bad but I just feel different".

Bonnie giggled and said "it's the bond" they all looked at her "I broke it this morning, she feels funny because she has never had a life without it".

They all smiled at Bonnie and Caroline said "thank you, Bonnie".

Kiara shot both her parents questioning looks and Klaus said "remember that bond you share with the witch?"

She nodded and said "the one where she can hurt me".

"Yes, Bonnie managed to break the bond, so she can't hurt you anymore".

Kiara looked at Bonnie with a tearful smile but then she used her hybrid speed to run to her side and hugged her "thank you, Auntie Bonnie, thank you".

Bonnie smiled and said "you deserve to be happy".

Kiara then let go of Bonnie and sat back down in her place. The table then set off into different conversations with each other. Klaus asked Caroline about her mother and that's when Caroline became alarmed. She said "oh ow".

Everyone at the table stopped talking as they heard her. Bonnie said "Care, what's wrong?"

Caroline looked at her and said "our parents".

Bonnie shared the same look as Caroline and said "oh ow" Caroline nodded "Phone".

Caroline ran upstairs to get her phone while Bonnie went into the living room. Matt laughed and said "their dead".

Everyone shot Matt and Stefan questioning looks and Stefan said "just after the werewolves started all the trouble, Caroline thought it would be better if she sent her mother away. Bonnie thought the same about her father. They sent them to London to live with Bonnie's mother, Abby, who is a vampire. Because they left when Caroline and Bonnie were 18, they were reluctant to leave. They made them promise to call everyday and said if they didn't they would come back. It may be seven years later but they still have to keep their promise".

Elijah said "when was the last time they saw their parents?"

Stefan sighed and said "about a year and a half ago. Things went quiet in Mystic Falls, so Bonnie and Caroline decided to go away for a week and see them". Klaus stood up from his seat and placed a kiss to Kiara's forehead before walking into the living room.

* * *

Caroline had quickly come back downstairs with her phone and sat on the couch next to Bonnie. They rang the phone that they had given to their parents and placed it on the table on speaker. The phone barely ran twice before three voices started shouting down the phone. They shouted about why they hadn't rung and how they defied orders. The voices were of Liz, Rudy and Abby.

Caroline and Bonnie both shot each other nervous and annoyed looks, and then Caroline said "okay, we're sorry that we didn't call, but we were preoccupied".

_Rudy said "with what?"_

Caroline whispered so no one could hear "saving me from a werewolf bite".

"_WHAT?" Abby shouted. _

Caroline had forgotten that she could hear her and regretted saying it. _Liz said "what did you hear?"_

"_Caroline got bit by a werewolf"._

"_Caroline, are you okay?"_

"I'm fine, mum" Caroline said "I managed to get the cure in time".

They were all silent as everyone knew the cure for a werewolf bite. Caroline and Bonnie sat anxiously for their reaction. Surprisingly Rudy was the first to speak _"Bonnie, Caroline, tell me you are not with him"_

Bonnie laughed nervously and said "we're not with him".

"_Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett, I want you to tell me the truth, now" Liz said._

Both girls sighed but then Caroline said "we're in New Orleans and yes we are with Klaus and the other originals".

"_What are you doing there?" Abby said._

"We needed Klaus' blood to heal Caroline" Bonnie said.

"_You could have got his blood then left, why haven't you left yet?"_

"There have been some...new developments" Bonnie smiled at Caroline.

_Liz said "would you care to elaborate"._

Bonnie looked at Caroline as she didn't know if she wanted them to know. After a few moments of silence, Caroline sighed and said "I'm in love with him".

"_Caroline, please tell me this is a joke? He's a monster; he's killed thousands if not millions of people"._

"We have all killed people".

"_But not like he has"._

"What does it matter? I love him...mum, please say something".

"_I can't"._

Caroline nodded and said "I see where you stand on this". Caroline then stood up and whooshed off, upstairs to her room.

That was the first time that Bonnie had seen Klaus, stood watching them. She was about to talk to him but he held up his hand to stop her, before following Caroline. Bonnie sighed but then picked the phone up and tried to reason with Liz.

* * *

Upstairs Caroline had lied down on her bed and was crying. She didn't want to fall out with her mum over this because she was only following her heart. She knew that her mum would tell her to leave Klaus but she wanted to be with Klaus for the rest of eternity and **their** daughter...but she didn't want to choose either.

She lied there crying, for a few moments before she felt an arm come around her waist. She knew it was Klaus and quickly wiped her tears before sitting up. She put on a smile and said "what are you doing in here?"

He gave her a sympathetic look and said "don't do this, Love. I know why you're upset, don't try to keep me locked out".

She looked down at her hands and said "she just doesn't understand that's all".

"Let's go to London then".

She narrowed her eyes and said "what?"

"If I have to face the devil or even your mother to make you happy and to be with you, then so be it. We will go to London and while you and Bonnie spends some time with your parents, your mother will adjust to the idea of you being with me as she couldn't live without speaking to her only daughter".

"And what will you be doing, while Bonnie and I are with them?"

He smirked and said "well I was thinking of bringing Kiara too and showing her around the city...and then in our spare time spending it with you" he kissed her delicately.

She smiled when he leaned his forehead on hers "as tempting as that sounds, you have your kingdom to run".

"Our kingdom. It along with everything else I have became yours, when you accepted my daughter and said you loved me" he traces her jaw with his fingertips "a Queen fit for a King...anyway, we can always have Elijah and Rebekah watch over the city. So what do you say?"

"I say yes".

"Perfect. I do have a meeting today though, so I will tell the council I will be leaving someone else in charge. We can leave tomorrow".

"Thank you, for doing this".

"You still haven't realised, I would do anything for you. All you have to do is ask".

* * *

**AN: thank you to those of you who reviewed, they inspire me. Hoped you liked the new chapter, please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After breakfast was over, everyone had changed and Bonnie had finished on the phone, Klaus and Caroline had informed every one of their plans and they all accepted them. It was later on in the day that Klaus had his meeting and Kiara was starting her first magic lesson was starting. To say she was excited was an understatement. She knew that she had great power but she could never use it. She once tried to find her grandmothers spell book but her uncle Elijah told her that it was an unwise decision because they didn't know how much power she could wield. Klaus had set up a room for Kiara upstairs to practise magic, while she was only doing small things. When Bonnie thought it was time to teach her large spells then she would move out into the courtyard.

As they went into the room set up, Bonnie and Kiara were followed by Caroline, Matt and Stefan. Bonnie thought it would be a good idea to test out Kiara's levitation first as it was one of the first things she learnt. Matt looked nervous and Bonnie said "don't worry, I've put a small protection spell on this room, so nothing will happen".

Matt, Stefan and Caroline all stood in a line and Kiara stood next to Bonnie. Bonnie had her Grimoire and was knelt down beside Kiara. Kiara looked at the book and said "are you sure about this?"

She smiled and said "yes. This is just a beginner's spell. All you have to do is imagine what you want to happen and say the spell in your mind".

"I thought you said spells out loud".

"Simple spells such as this can be done in the mind" Kiara read the spell a few more times before Bonnie said "are you ready?" Kiara nodded then looked towards the three vampires.

She looked nervous and Caroline said "you can do this, sweetie" Kiara smiled at her.

Kiara took a deep breath then looked at her three family members before saying the spell in her mind. She smiled as all three of them began to levitate but the last thing that anyone expected was for them to go through the wall as quick as you could blink.

In Klaus' council meeting they had already discussed his leaving and the vampires were alright with it and then the humans thought it was okay as long as Elijah was in charge. They could trust Elijah as he was honourable. It soon came onto the topic of Sophie Devereaux. Rebekah said "I say we kill her".

Elijah said "I agree with Rebekah. The bond that she had with Kiara is now broken, so she can't hurt her. If we leave her alive, then she could cause trouble through out the quarter".

Father Kieran said "if you kill her then it is bound to cause trouble with the rest of the witches. You need to think of another way to stop her".

"Then what do you suggest?" Klaus said "does anybody have any suggestions?"

A human said "why don't we take her out of the city? Most of us here have contacts outside the city. If we can get Sophie out of town and keep her somewhere secure, then she will have no magic".

Marcel said "she does only practise ancestral magic; if we take her out of the city then she will be defenceless".

"And where would we put her?" Klaus said.

Diego said "we could have a crime commit and make it look like she did it. That way she is in prison and she has no magic. Secure and effective".

Klaus thought about it for a moment then said "ok do it. But first I want you to bring her here. I would like to have a word with her, before she-" he was interrupted by a loud crash and three people flying from the balcony.

He noticed that one of them was Caroline and used his hybrid speed to run to the place she was going to land and caught her. Caroline had her eyes closed when he caught her; he assumed that she was waiting to hit the floor. After a second she opened her eyes to find herself in his arms. They both smiled at each other but were then interrupted by two people on the broken balcony "I'm sorry, mummy".

Klaus dropped Caroline to her feet and she helped Stefan up, while Rebekah whooshed over and helped Matt. Matt looked up at Kiara and Bonnie stood on the broken balcony and said "I think she over did it on the spell" he placed a hand to his head and said "I also think she mixed it in with the aneurism one to".

Stefan said "I agree" he too had a hand to his head.

Caroline smirked and said "or it could just be when you hit your head on the ground".

"Says the one who didn't land on concrete" Matt said.

Caroline rolled her eyes and Kiara said "daddy would never let mummy fall, what did you expect?"

This made Klaus and Caroline smirk. Caroline looked at Matt and Stefan and said "let's get back to magic lesson".

Stefan said "remind me why I'm doing this again".

"Because it's for Kiara and your magic is connected to your emotions. Would you rather wait till she is a teenager when she has all those emotions flying around?"

"Point taken" the two men walked back to the stairs but before Caroline left Klaus pulled her closed and kissed her quick. When she pulled away she smiled at him then jumped to the balcony.

That night Klaus was stood on the balcony watching over as his family had fun with Kiara. After what happened with the spell, Bonnie thought it was due to the amount of energy Kiara had. They were trying to exhaust her out and try a simple spell but while having fun at the same time. Stefan, Matt and Elijah were sat at a table watching the girls, while playing cards at the same time. Kiara and Rebekah were playing double jump rope, while Caroline and Bonnie held the rope.

He was suddenly interrupted when Marcel joined him on the balcony. They stood in silence for a few moments but then Marcel said "so, who is she?" Klaus sent him a questioning look "I already know her name and a bit about her, what else is there".

"Why do you want to know?" he said looking at Marcel.

"Well I at least want to know some more about my Queen" Klaus couldn't help the genuine smile that broke through his face. He looked back to the girls and Marcel said "it's pretty obvious what she is, when you kiss her in front of the council. So tell me, how did the great Niklaus Mikaelson bow before a baby vampire?"

Klaus laughed slightly then said "trust me it's a long story" Marcel gave him a look that suggested that he continue. "Fine but you're going to get bored. She's from a small town called Mystic Falls. I went there in pursuit of the doppelganger, turns out Caroline was one of her best friends. After everything I did there, she still has feelings for me. I used her best friend as a blood bag, nearly used her in my ritual, I turned her other best friend, who is like her brother, back into a ripper. I turned her boyfriend into a hybrid, had him bite her so that I could be invited into her house, killed a few people she loved, staked her in the stomach and bit her and didn't save her till the last second".

"Why'd you do that?"

"She was a part of the gang that helped kill two of my brothers. All of our new guests are".

"Wait" he held up his hand "you're saying that these four people managed to kill two originals?"

"Along with a few others yes. When I staked her it was because they had just staked my younger brother Kol. Her boyfriend was winding me up, so I decided what better way to hurt him then to hurt the girl he loves. Of course after the bite, he left her to die with me. I think he knew, I think they all knew I was going to save her. I made her boyfriend go on the run, killed his mother, left her in a town to deal with a two thousand year old witch and put her life in danger countless more times or ruined it. The things I said were just of the top of my head".

"What did she do to make such a good impression?"

"Her light. For a vampire she still has so much of her humanity left in her and it's what drew me to her. She saw the good in people when there was none to be found and she stood up to me when I needed it...basically, she's a Queen fit for a King and yet I don't deserve her".

"Yes you do" Marcel and Klaus were both shocked as Caroline had left the courtyard and had managed to sneak up on them. As she walked closer to them, she looked at Marcel and said "he doesn't think of all the good he's done to me. He saved me from every werewolf or hybrid bite, helped save my friends even though all they ever do is betray him" she stood next to Klaus and put her hand in his "saved me from a hunter who was torturing me who happened to be a friend before a witch played with his mind. Saved me from vengeful ghost witches, stopped me from making the biggest mistake of my life, by driving my ex away and he has done many more amazing things" they both smiled at each other but then he leaned down and kissed her.

When they pulled away they could see Marcel smile and he said "well I best be going, got a date with Cami and I can't have her mad at me. Night Klaus, night milady".

Caroline laughed and said "you're not really going to call me that are you?"

"Of course not, I can tell you don't like it. Word of warning though, some of the vampires mainly night walkers will, they are showing you respect to you. Just let them have their fun and treat you well" he smiled at the couple before he whooshed off.

Klaus said "well love, you never actually told me what you were doing up here".

"Well I thought that I would go to bed" she then whispered in his ear "and you could join me".

He smirked and said "excellent idea" he kissed her but it deepened quickly. His hands went as low as they could go and she brought up one of her legs. She wrapped it around his waist and he quickly picked her up. Both of her legs were wrapped around his waist, when he whooshed off to his bedroom. He slammed the door shut but made sure to lock it, just in case they got any unexpected visitors. He placed her down gently on the bed and he began to kiss every inch of her before removing her clothes. This was the night that they were waiting for, the night that Niklaus Mikaelson could only dream of but now it was reality.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next morning when Caroline woke up she was wrapped in Klaus' arms. She had her head on his chest as she listened to his dead heartbeat. Caroline always wondered why vampires still have a heartbeat even after they turn, she just assumed that due to the vampire blood in their body, it healed certain aspects but didn't bring you back to life. She looked up at him and found that he was sleeping peacefully. She wiggled out of his arms and wrapped the sheet that was on the bed around her. She swung her legs off the bed but then looked at her hair and could see dry blood from the night before. They had blood shared and it was the first time Caroline ever experienced such a thing. She thought it was amazing but knew that part of that was having Klaus' blood on her tongue, the blood of a hybrid, her hybrid.

Klaus woke up when he felt Caroline move out of his arms. He watched her as she sat on the end of the bed and for a moment he was scared at she was going to leave. He smiled when he saw her try to untangle her hair from the dried up blood. Caroline was the first person he ever blood shared with. He never wanted to feel venerable or easy pray when he was having sex with other vampires. But what he had with Caroline wasn't sex, he made love to her. She was the only woman in a thousand years that he had made love to. When he had her blood on his tongue it was different from the time he had bit her. Her blood tasted better than any he had ever had before, it was like his own personal drug and he wanted it again and again.

He watched as Caroline draped her hair on one side of her shoulder but then on her right shoulder blade, something caught his eye. He crawled closer to her to have a look. He started to kiss her back and he could feel her lean in. When Caroline felt his lips on her skin she leaned back and closed her eyes. He started from the bottom of her back but after he got to her shoulder blade, he traced the mark with his finger and that's when he felt her move away from him and stiffen. Klaus didn't need to look at the mark again to know that it was a bite. A vampire bite. Caroline stood of the bed and said "I'm taking a shower" she didn't look at him as she headed to the bathroom and closed the door. Klaus just froze on the bed as Caroline walked into the bathroom. He couldn't think in that moment because he was filled with anger and wanted to kill the vampire that hurt his Caroline. He could tell from the way she walked away that this vampire did more than just drink her blood, he played with her emotions.

* * *

As soon as Caroline closed the bathroom door, she stood in front of the mirror and looked at her back. Caroline usual wore clothes to cover the marks but if they did have to show; she would put makeup on to cover them up. She mentally cursed herself for not putting enough make up on yesterday to last through this morning. She ran a hand over her face but then turned the shower on and stepped underneath. She put her forehead against the shower wall and let the water run over her. It didn't surprise her when she felt two hands on her waist; she knew that he would follow her.

He pulled her into his chest and said "my love" she smiled weakly at how he called her his "who did this to you?"

She shook her head and said "it was a long time ago, it doesn't matter".

"It matters to me" he said sternly "if you won't tell me who it is, then tell me what happened to you" Klaus could find the name somewhere else but he needed to hear what happened.

Caroline was reluctant at first but then she said "he manipulated me, fed on me...abused me and compelled me to forget everything".

The anger in him was rising up but he knew he couldn't do anything till he got a name. "He raped you?" she didn't answer but her silence spoke for him. He tuned her around so she was facing him and he could see tears swelling up in her eyes. He placed both his hands on the side of her face and said "my love, please tell me who it was".

"I forgave him. It's in the past, let's leave it there".

It all suddenly clicked in his head that if she forgave him then he must have known her when she was a vampire. There were only two people that Klaus knew of in Mystic Falls who were vampires around the time Caroline changed. One was Stefan and his and Caroline's relationship was close and he was on the bunny diet so that ruled him out. That only left "Damon". Klaus noticed that when he said his name Caroline's eyes drifted to the side slightly like she was trying to come up with a lie.

She eventually sighed and gave up "he's dead, lets just leave it there".

She thought that he would explode and want proof that he was dead before he started dancing on his grave. He was actually pretty calm and leaned his forehead on hers and said "I knew I should have killed him, I should have never of let him hurt you".

She placed a hand on the side of his face and said "you didn't know me back then...Stefan saved me just in time. I'm okay and I am right here" Klaus finally knew the reason of why they were so close, it was because he saved her.

He was still building up with anger inside but he knew that none of that was worth letting out, if he can't punish the vampire. He kissed her and when he pulled away he said "I will never let anyone hurt you, ever".

"I know" she gave him a nod before he washed her hair and her body. After they were finished in the shower, they both dried off and got changed. They packed some clothes for London and Bonnie had done her stuff yesterday and helped Kiara with hers.

* * *

They had walked downstairs with their luggage to see that everyone was sat in the tables below the balcony. The men and Rebekah were sat at the tables but Kiara and Bonnie were stood in the centre of the room. Caroline and Klaus were both nervous about what they were doing but Kiara said a spell and a ball that was on the floor levitated.

Bonnie said "keep your focus".

The ball then slowly went back down to the floor and everyone began to clap. Kiara jumped up and down and said "I did it, I did it".

Kiara then noticed Klaus and Caroline on the bottom of the stairs and ran towards them. Klaus picked Kiara up and Caroline said "well done, sweetie".

"Thank you, mummy" she then looked at Klaus "daddy, did you see me? I did my first spell".

"Yes I did and you did it perfectly" he then kissed her forehead and she giggled "so who's ready to go to London".

Kiara gasped and said "I am. Can we go now? My stuff is packed" she jumped out of Klaus' arms then ran towards the door and stood next to her bag.

Everyone laughed and Caroline looked at Bonnie and said "you ready?" she nodded.

They all placed their bags into Klaus' car and then said goodbye to everyone. Klaus warned them that they should only call him back to New Orleans if there is a problem and no one can fix it. They all wished them luck on how Bonnie and Caroline's parents would react. They eventually got into the car and Klaus drove to the airport.

* * *

When Klaus stopped the car they were all confused at why they weren't at the airport. They stepped out of the car and bonnie said "Klaus, where are we?"

"We're at my private hanger. Are you really surprised that I have my own plane?"

Caroline shook her head and said "we should have expected it".

A plane came out of the building and when it stopped on the runway, the pilot came out of the plane. He walked up to Klaus and said "Mr Mikaelson, the plane is ready to set for London".

"Thank you, Charles. Our bags are in the car, please can you put them on the plane".

"Of course sir" he then walked past Klaus and the others to the boot of the car. Klaus looked at Caroline and could see that Kiara was now being held by her on her hip. He held out a hand and Caroline took his hand and followed him to the plane. Bonnie followed behind the three of them and was amazed by the plane.

As they stepped onto the plane it was just like they imagined it would be. It had design and was luxurious and was also fitted with a drinks bar to the back of the plane. Caroline and Bonnie both quickly assumed that Rebekah had some impute. They sat down in their seats and were ready for the long flight to London.

* * *

**AN: guess whose back. Just less than a month since I updated and I just got the internet back. Lets just say moving didn't go to well. Word of advice, if you are moving heavy object by yourself, get some sleep the night before. Do not stay up for a week like I did because I ended up falling downstairs due to being tired and I hit my head. Not funny. I really want reviews on these chapters so I will be updating every morning till I have finished with the entire chapters I wrote. I apologise for the wait. Review and tell me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The flight from New Orleans to London was only a 9 and a half hour flight. Klaus was sat by himself while the girls were playing with Kiara for the first couple of hours. Kiara eventually fell asleep on the couch on the back of the plane and she had her head on Bonnie's lap. Caroline smiled at her friend before she walked over to sit next to Klaus. Klaus was looking out of the window but as soon as she sat down her turned his head and smiled at her. As she sat down he pulled her into him so that her head was resting on his shoulder and he had an arm wrapped around her. "You nervous?" she said.

She shook her head on his shoulder and said "no" he sent her a confused look about why. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it before she said "through all the hassle she will give me, you're worth it" she released his hand and placed it on his cheek "I love you. Sooner or later she will come to accept my choice".

He dipped his head down and kissed her delicately. When he pulled away he rested his forehead on hers and said "what did I ever do to deserve you?" she giggled "I love you with all of my being". She sent him a loving smile before he pulled her as close as possible and they both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

5 hours later Caroline and Klaus both woke up as a little girl was shouting. They both shot up quickly, ready to attack for danger, but all they saw was Kiara at the window smiling. Bonnie smiled at them and said "the pilot said we have to put our belts on, we'll be there soon". Klaus and Caroline both glanced out of the window to see that the sun was now setting. They didn't realise they had been out that long.

They had all fastened their seatbelts as the plane began to land. The plane landed smoothly and they were all happy that they could finally get some fresh air. Kiara was jumping with excitement as she had never been out of New Orleans before, let alone be in another country. They all got out of the plane and there was already someone loading their bags into a black range rover. They all would have guessed that he would have shorted everything, before they even got there. They all got into the car and when they were ready and all the bags were in the boot, they set off. Kiara was sat in the back with Bonnie when she said "where are we going first?"

Klaus smiled and said "well we are going to the hotel first but then mummy and Bonnie will be going seeing some...friends" he didn't know if Caroline wanted Kiara to know about her mother yet. He glanced at her and she smiled as his suspicions were confirmed when she smiled at him.

* * *

When they got to the hotel, it looked glamorous and the 5 star sign showed it. You could tell that Klaus stayed there often as he walked towards the counter and the brunette receptionist said "Klaus, it has been a while".

"Chloe, it has been a while. Have you got the keys to my room?"

She smirked and said "lost your keys again".

"Kind of" Klaus had really lost his keys, when he went to Mystic Falls. Caroline didn't like the way the receptionist was looking at Klaus, it looked like she was trying to flirt with her Klaus and that wouldn't do.

She picked Kiara up into her arms and then walked over to Klaus to stand beside him. Klaus smiled at her and said "Caroline meet Chloe. Chloe this is Caroline and our daughter Kiara".

"The hybrid child" Chloe said.

Bonnie heard this and walked towards them. Klaus could tell that Caroline tightened her grip on Kiara "maybe we should clarify some things. Chloe here is a loyal witch and has been for the past 60 years".

Bonnie and Caroline's eyes went wide and Bonnie said "you're a witch?"

"You don't look a day over 25" Caroline said.

Chloe laughed slightly and said "yes I am a witch and I look young because I use these special herbs that extend my life by keeping me younger. I age slower". Chloe opened a draw with magic and the girls gave her a confused look. When she handed the keys over from the draw she said "Klaus has the top floor all to himself, it's a penthouse. We tend to keep it sealed off because I don't know what Klaus is hiding in there all the time. The floor has also had multiple spells on it, made by yours truly" gestured towards her "spells so that sound can't get out and if you do any spells in there nothing can get damaged".

Klaus said as he glanced at Bonnie "at least if you teach Kiara anymore magic, we know the place won't come falling down".

Bonnie glared at him then said "again, I didn't know she could do that".

Caroline said "okay, you two get along" Klaus suddenly stopped talking and it made Chloe giggle slightly "now lets just go up to our room" she took the keys off Chloe and said "thank you" Chloe nodded with a smile. They all made their way to the elevator to see that an employee had their bags in the elevator. He smiled at them and Bonnie and Caroline returned it while Klaus just clicked the button.

* * *

When they got to the top floor, the elevator opened and there was a small hallway which led to some double doors. Klaus looked at the employee and said "we'll take it from here" he grabbed their bags and handed over some cash so the man would disappear.

They opened their door and Kiara jumped out of Caroline's arms and started to run around. She said "it's as big as a house".

Bonnie and Caroline were too amazed but they should have expected it when Chloe said he owned an entire floor. Bonnie took her bags off Klaus and said "I'm going finding a room" she began to walk around to choose her room.

Kiara was now stood by the window and she said "mummy, look at this". Caroline moved towards the window and when she stood there Kiara said "pretty".

Caroline to was amazed by the view. Through the window they could see the London eye, parliament and the bridge that went over the river tames. Everywhere was lit up because it was now night and Caroline had to admit that Klaus chose the best views. Klaus came up behind her and placed his arms around her waist. Caroline placed hers on top of his and he kissed her neck. Caroline smiled and closed her eyes when she felt his lips on her neck. He whispered "when are you going?"

She could feel his grip on her tighten "soon" she looked at him over her shoulder and said "I'm coming back to you don't worry. You are my home. Wherever you are, that's where I belong" she turned in his arms and gave him a gentle kiss and it was full of meaning that she spoke the truth.

She pulled away as they were still in the presence of Kiara. Just as they pulled away they heard someone yawn and looked down to find that it was Kiara. Caroline came out of Klaus' arms and bent down to her level. Klaus said "I think its time someone went to bed" with a smile.

"But I'm not tired" Kiara said as she yawned again.

Caroline and Klaus both smiled at their daughter. Caroline took her small hands and said "how about we go to your room, get you changed and in bed and I will tell you a bedtime story".

Kiara suddenly looked okay with the idea "sun and moon?"

Caroline smirked "if I can remember it then yes". Caroline was suddenly pulled to her feet as Kiara began to pull her towards where the rooms were. Caroline picked up Kiara's bags as they went past them and she sent a smile to Klaus.

Kiara quickly brushed her teeth, got changed and was sat in the bed ready for her story. Caroline tucked her in and was sat next to her on the bed. She told the story of the sun and the moon and couldn't help but smile as Klaus told her it was about them. As Kiara said the word true love never dies, Caroline leaned forward to place a kiss on her forehead and Kiara said "I love you, mummy".

"I love you too, sweetie" Caroline then stood up and walked out of the room.

She walked into the living room and sat next to Klaus on the couch. He was sketching something but as she approached him, he closed his sketch pad. As she sat down next to him, he pulled her close and she said "what are you hiding?"

He knew she meant his sketch book "a surprise for you".

"I'm not good with surprises; I get too intrigued and want to find out".

He laughed at her but then tightened his grip around her waist when he saw Bonnie walking towards them "do you have to go tonight?"

Bonnie then stopped in front of them and said "you ready?"

Caroline nodded then said "I'll meet you in the lobby" Bonnie nodded then walked towards the door. Caroline looked at Klaus and could see that he didn't want her to go "what's wrong?"

"I would just prefer it if you went during the day".

She narrowed her eyes in confusion but then it clicked in her mind. Klaus was always trying to protect Kiara from not just the witches in New Orleans but all enemies he had made that were across the world "you think one of your enemies is going to get me" it wasn't a question as she already knew the answer.

He glanced down and said "my Love, if any of my enemies found out about you then-" she interrupted.

"Then they will see the kind of person I am. They will know that if they hurt my family, I will kill them" he smirked at how much she loved them and pulled her closer and she put her leg on the other side of his lap so she was straddling him. She leaned down and kissed him and said "I will come back tonight and the next day and I will always come back to you for the rest of eternity" she smirked then said "after all, the sun always comes back to her moon". She kissed him one last time as he smirked then got off of his lap, grabbed the car keys and went to the lobby.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Bonnie and Caroline had been driving for just under half an hour when they stopped outside a small house. Caroline had been thinking about what to say to her mum the entire way there but when they stopped outside of the house, it had seemed too soon. The only thing that kept her going was Klaus and Kiara. As she and Bonnie walked towards the house, she pictured Klaus' dimpled smile as he kissed her and the sweet nature of their daughter. Before she knew it, Bonnie knocked on the front door and it was being opened by Abby Bennett.

Abby smiled at them and said "what are you doing here?" Bonnie leaned forward and hugged her mum.

Bonnie said "we came to see you...and maybe sort some things out".

Abby sent them both a knowing look and said "come in" Bonnie walked in but when Caroline was about to, she got stuck at the door.

"I can't get in" she said.

Abby said "sorry, I forgot we have to house changed from my name to Rudy's. RUDY" she shouted.

Rudy and Liz both came to the front door and Bonnie ran into her father's arms, while Liz stared at Caroline. Bonnie said "Dad, we need you to invite Caroline in".

Rudy smiled at Caroline then said "Caroline, please come in".

Caroline smiled as she stepped through the door and said "thank you, Rudy" they had all stopped calling them Mr or Mrs for the last couple of years since the girls had grown up and matured. Caroline and Liz both stared at each other and everyone could feel the tension in the room.

They all eventually sat down in the living room and Abby said "so, what are you girls doing here?"

"We wanted to sort things out" Caroline said.

Liz said "what? The fact that you are living with a monster or that you are in love with him".

Caroline glanced to Bonnie and she could tell that Caroline didn't know what to say. Bonnie said "Liz, he's changed".

Rudy said "Bonnie, he's a murder".

"We are all murders. We have all murdered someone, whether that's a human, vampire, witch or werewolf".

Liz said "but we haven't murdered thousands" she looked at her daughter "he isn't capable of love".

"And yet he loves me" Caroline said, Liz scoffed and Rudy and Abby rolled their eyes "I see a different side of him, I always have since the beginning".

"He's infatuated with you, that's all it is. Why are you with him?"

"I love him".

Liz flinched like those words were daggers to her heart, she shook her head and said "no, there's another reason, I can see it in your eyes".

Caroline and Bonnie both glanced at each other nervously but then Caroline said "I'm happy, he makes me happy. Can't you accept that?"

"You won't be happy for long. You will be with him for what, due to you being a vampire, 50 years. He will then break your heart and I won't be here to help you" Caroline shook her head "you will one day see, the monster he is and wish you could get out".

"He is not a monster" Caroline shouted but although she regretted it, she couldn't stop "I love him. I love him. What hurts me is that you won't except it" tears started to swell in her eyes and she then said "I will never leave him, the sooner you realise that the better". Caroline then stood up and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Bonnie ran a hand over her face for a few moments and then looked up to her parents and Liz. Liz looked distressed but Bonnie could tell that she had a hint of regret in her eyes. Bonnie said "Elena and Damon died in Mystic Falls. The werewolves found a way to change even when it wasn't a full moon. They burned to death in the Salvatore boarding house" they all had a hint of shock and sympathy for them. Bonnie then said "Caroline was bit that night and Caroline, Stefan, Matt and I went to New Orleans that day. When we got to New Orleans Caroline was in a bad shape". Bonnie glanced at Liz and could see unshed tears in her eyes "when we got to Klaus he was...I don't know how to describe it. Worried wouldn't even touch the surface...he was scared. He was surrounded by his council that he has in New Orleans and yet he showed his weakness. As soon as he saw her, she was unconscious and he ran to her, without a moments hesitation, he took her into his arms and fed her his blood...you know that I'm not an Original fan but as much as I hate to admit it, he loves her and she loves him. The way they look at each other, it's like they never want to leave each others side and they would jump in front of a stake for each other".

"You've been with him for a few days, no one can feel like that" Liz spat.

"They have felt like that for each other since they met each other. In Mystic Falls when ever we tried to hurt Klaus, he wouldn't get revenge if it involved hurting Caroline" Bonnie then stood "we're staying at the Jubilee hotel. We're not staying long, so if you want to fix things with Caroline then I suggest you hurry" Bonnie then said goodbye to her parents and went to the car.

* * *

When Caroline ran out of the house, she sat in the car and cried. After a few minuets she took a few deep breaths to control her tears and got her phone out of her pocket to call Klaus. He answered almost instantly and said _"my love"._

She smiled and said teasingly "Niklaus".

She heard him laugh and he said _"you do know you can call me Nik"._

She knew that only the most important people called him that "Nik" she said smiling brighter and she knew that he would have his smirk plastered on his face.

"_My love, what's wrong?"_ Caroline rolled her eyes as she knew that he would be able to tell that something was wrong.

"Nothing, I just wanted to hear your voice".

"_Well I love yours but not when it's lying to me...your mother didn't take it well, I assume"._

She sighed and said "I knew she wouldn't understand".

"_My love, I'm sorry"._

She was confused about why he apologised "why are you sorry?"

"_It was my idea to come here"._

Caroline shook her head and said "you were trying to make me happy, never apologise for that...I knew I would have to face her eventually".

"_But it didn't have to happen like this. I should have gone with you"._

"Bonnie wanted to see her parents too. Who would have looked after Kiara if we all went...don't you dare say Chloe, she already is a witch for you, and she doesn't need to add babysitter to the list".

"_I wasn't"._

Caroline then saw Bonnie walking towards the car and said "we'll be back soon, I love you".

"_I love you too"_ she smiled when he said that. She then hung up the phone just as Bonnie got into the car and Bonnie sent her a comforting smile before she drove back to the hotel.


End file.
